Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Skateboard Challenge
by Albedo66
Summary: One day out of boredom Leo heads to the sewers thinking a enemy is afoot, only to find Michelangelo. What comes next is a cowabunga thrill on the pipes. Enjoy.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Skateboard Challenge

Leonardo found himself bored out of his mind; which wasn't typical of a ninja turtle such as himself. Shredder was in hiding, likely licking his wounds, and Master Splinter was off on some vision quest that the turtles couldn't go on. Donatello was holed up in his lab working on a new experiment, and, Raphael was off in the city doing some undercover work for April. Twirling his katana into the air he pondered on what Michelangelo was up to. The younger turtle was often creating some misdeed or joke that often got the brothers roiled up. Catching the hilt of his sword he heard a commotion that sent him scrambling off the couch and towards the sewer lid. The sound brought all his training into gear and lifting the lid he threw himself down with his sword held outright in open challenge. What he found though was a startled Michelangelo holding up a skateboard. "Mike what are you doing?"

Michelangelo lowered his board and wore a goofy grin. "What else bro but catching some air," he said noting with his head the sewer pipes. "You should loosen up and grind some pipes; it does well for the bored mind."

"I'd rather not," Leo commented, "it will only get us lectured by Master Splinter, that our time would be well devised for training and self thought. Besides we can't let out guard down; we don't even know when Shredder will pop up again-."

"Leo we're teens," Mike argued, "we can't always be out and about kicking butt, as cool as it is. Master Splinter taught us to never train too hard but have fun and make it training. So, I put all my training into skateboarding, and, my reflexes in battle never flatten. Observe bro." Michelangelo donned his helmet and plopped the skateboard down. Kicking off he crouched down and as he neared a pipe he kick flipped onto it and grinded along, his pace never slowing down.

"This is nice and all that but I really should be training," not that it can't wait, he found himself guilty falling back on, perhaps a bit more studying. Leo hadn't skated in a while, and the adrenaline one got from skateboarding often left a good rush flooding the body.

"You're a great leader bro," Mike said over his shoulder, "but even you need to grind a pipe and let loose." Nearing a drop he grabbed the tail of the board and spun his body. Just as he was about to land he straightened up and absorbed the impact. The landing was often tricky and he lost count of how many times he was lectured by Master Splinter on his recklessness.

"How long did Master Splinter say he would be gone for?" Leo walked along the sewer floor and caught Michelangelo holding himself up by his hand on a half pipe. The rail broke prior that year due to their stunts testing out Donatello's latest experiment. So now to get to the other side they skateboarded; unbeknownst to their Master.

"He didn't really say," he said in contemplation, "I suppose that gives us even more reason to shred and grind our way into an adrenaline rush." Letting go he skated down and spun his board and let out a wild yell. "Cowabunga!"

"I know I'm going to regret this," Leo thought aloud, "Hey Mike I'll be right down." Heading to a secret wall he reached down to pull out his board. It remained untouched and even when Raph broke his board he couldn't find it. Hopping on he neared the half pipe and spun himself and the board over a startled Michelangelo. Kicking up sewer water he skidded a bit and the wheels sloshed about until he came to a stop.

"Regret is passable," Michelangelo smiled, "or at least that is what Master Splinter tells us. We just have to live for the now and the rest comes later…I guess." Hopping onto his board he picked up speed and kick flipped onto the higher ground.

"Good advice…paraphrased as it was," Leo grinned. Adjusting his blue mask he kicked off strong with his green muscled legs and shot into the air. Spinning his body and holding his board out he thought he was on top of the world. That is of course until Master Splinter stared into his eyes just as he was coming down. "Hey Master Splinter…I'm busted aren't I?"

"I maybe an astral projection…but you're busted, yes." Master Splinter eyed Michelangelo and he took off his helmet with a nervous laugh. As the astral projection vanished without another word the teenage brothers laughed and decided to skate back.

"By the way Michelangelo…for getting me in trouble we're going to train harder than you ever thought possible." Skating ahead he wore a smile as he heard his brother's groan. True the day had been a bust, but, he took to heart Michelangelo's methods to let loose once in a while. Who knew, perhaps it would indeed come in handy on a rainy day.

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading this short story, one shot, whatever you care to call it. It is getting me back into typing stories, and, it wasn't really meant to be a whole story with too much of a complicated plot. This is my first teenage the mutant turtles story so review and enjoy.


End file.
